Protegiendo a Soramaru
by Taki09
Summary: Un prisionero escapó de la cárcel, juró vengarse de Tenka por haberlo encerrado ahí, la mejor forma que encontró es dañando a su hermano menor Soramaru. Ahora Tenka intenta ayudar a su hermano menor a superar tal suceso. NI el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.


Tenka Kumo, el hermano mayor y el más fuerte, se había ganado varios enemigos a lo largo de su vida, muchos juraron vengarse pero él nunca les había tomado importancia, hasta que uno de ellos juró vengarse arrebatandole lo más preciado para él, realmente no le tomó mucha importancia ya que lo más preciado para él eran sus hermanos y él siempre los protegería.

Al pasar los días olvidó aquella amenaza, su vida gozaba de días tranquilos con sus hermanos y Shirasu, únicamente con pequeños deslices de algunos prisioneros que escapaban y que los inútiles policías no podían atrapar e iban a pedir su ayuda.

 **Capítulo 1**

En el templo Kumo se podía apreciar al respetable hermano mayor y jefe de familia en una situación poco respetable, Tenka Kumo se encontraba quejándose de una resaca, Soramaru Kumo el segundo hermano, lo regañaba y el menor de los hermanos, Chuutaro Kumo reía por tal escenario.

\- ¡Aniki, me estas escuchando!? -

\- Soramaru no grites, ¿No ves a tu pobre hermano sufriendo? -

\- ¡No me importa aniki! ¡Gastaste nuestros ahorros en licor! -

\- No seas cruel Soramaru -

\- ¡No soy cruel! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡¿De donde crees que vamos a sacar dinero para comprar la comida?! -

\- Estaremos bien, pero por favor ¡Deja de gritar! ¡¿No ves a tu hermano sufrir?! -

\- ¡No eres una víctima aniki! -

\- Sora-ni pareces una mamá, Jajaja - reía el menor de los hermanos.

\- ... - Soramaru no sabía que decir, definitivamente no esperaba eso, su rostro de un momento a otro se encendió de un rojizo brillante.

\- Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso Soramaru hace el rol de madre en esta familia, lava, cocina, limpia, hasta bañaba y cambiaba a Chuutaro, Jajajaja - Dijo pensando el mayor de los hermanos mientras reía.

\- Sora-ni ahora serás Sora-ne, Jajajaja - decía el menor mientras reía.

\- Mo, ya paren ustedes dos - decía un muy avergonzado Soramaru.

\- Soramaru -

\- ¿Si? -

\- ¿Podrías ir al bosque y buscar algunas frutas? -

\- Está bien Shirasu-san -

\- ¡Yo también voy Sora-ne! - dijo Chuutaro.

\- No, tu te quedas aquí -

\- Eres malo Sora-ne - decía el menor con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

\- Tu también eres malo Chuutaro - contrarestó Soramaru con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¡Está bien, de igual manera no quería ir! - decía Chuutaro con las mejillas infladas.

\- Ahora regreso - dijo Soramaru soltando un suspiro antes de irse a buscar las famosas frutas.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

\- Mo, no parezco una mamá, solo que alguien tenía que hacer esos labores, ¡esos dos inútiles no ayudan en nada!, ¡el único que ayuda es Shirasu-san! - renegaba Soramaru caminando hacia el bosque.

Después de media hora de buscar al fin fue capaz de encontrar las dichosas frutas.

\- Lo bueno es que las encontré, ahora el problema es como bajarlas - se preguntaba Soramaru, mientras observaba las naranjas silvestres que encontró, de pronto escuchó el sonido de unas ramas secas al quebrarse.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -

\- ... -

\- ¿Chuutaro? -

\- ... -

\- ¿Chuutaro eres tú? -

\- ... -

\- Chuutaro sal, no me voy a enojar porque me hayas seguido -

\- ... -

\- Chuutaro sal, esto no es divertido -

\- Vaya, pero si yo, si me estoy divirtiendo -

\- Tu... -

\- Vaya, parece que me recuerdas niño -

\- ¡Deberías estar en la prisión! -

\- No son muy buenos ahí, fue muy fácil salir - dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

\- ... - _Esto es malo, por apresurarme no me traje las espadas._ Pensaba Soramaru.

\- ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? - dijo con la misma sonrisa escalofriante mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué buscas? - dijo el Kumo mientras retrocedía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a llevar a la prisión otra vez? -

\- ... -

\- ¿No está tu hermanito o el Fuma contigo para que te defiendan de mí? -

\- ... -

\- ¿Estás asustado? ¿Me temes? -

\- ¡No estoy asustado y no necesito que me defiendan! -

\- Entonces ¿Por qué retrocedes? -

\- ... -

\- Me temes -

\- No... - _¿Ahora que hago? ¡Él es demasiado fuerte para yo ganarle!_ Se preguntaba el menor al notar como su espalda tocaba una pared de roca.

\- Vaya, de verdad te doy miedo - dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

\- ¡No estoy asustado! - _¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Este sujeto es peligroso! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Maldición! Tengo que salir de aquí, creo que por aquí hay un río, tengo que ir ahí, si logro llegar es más probable que pueda escapar ¡Maldición! ¿Realmente mi única opción es escapar? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hago?!_ Se preguntaba un muy angustiado Soramaru.

\- Sabes, tu hermanito me ocasionó bastantes problemas y se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea para vengarme -dijo mientras se acercaba más al Kumo.

\- ¡No le podrás hacer nada, aniki es demasiado poderoso! - decía el menor mientras se apegaba más a la pared.

\- Oh, claro que si, hay un dolor más fuerte que el físico - decía mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes en una enorme sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Aniki te vencerá de nuevo! -

\- ¿Estás seguro? Hay muchas formas de hacer sufrir a una persona sin siquiera verla ¿Quieres saber como? - dijo mientras reía como demente.

\- ¡No te acérques más! - Soramaru no sabía porqué, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba que se alejara de aquel hombre de mirada afilada.

\- Vamos a ver si a tu hermanito le gusta mi regalo - dijo mientras sonreía.


End file.
